


Magical Times

by starryfrights



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfrights/pseuds/starryfrights





	Magical Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptyskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyskies/gifts).



  
  



End file.
